Sonic's Troubles and a Friend's Dilemna
by Kairi Skyes
Summary: Sonic and Chris are left with Sam for the week, and Eggman sends them a little gift whilst he hatches a new plan to build his Eggman Empire. Will Sonic stop Eggman and help his friend or will he not be able to do both, and is it really Eggman's fault for what happened?.
1. Chapter 1

**Right sorry if I haven't been on lately but I have more exam work and I'm having trouble with some fanfic chapters :( So here is a new story, I came up with this on the way to school this week and I just HAD to write it if I didn't my head was gonna burst with ideas. I was writing this on my ipad on the bus so if there is any spelling mistakes or such can you please tell me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or its characters**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Station Square and at the Thorndyke mansion everybody was outside

"Right well that about does it, I think that's all we need for the week" said Chuck as he heaved a suitcase into the back of his car, he then helped Tails' luggage into the trunk as well

"Well that's us packed, we should get going soon or we'll get caught up in traffic and get to the conference late" he said to Tails

"I'm a little worried about leaving the X-Tornado here and with Eggman being a little quite lately that's just making me worry more" replied Tails

"Don't worry Tails the X-Tornado will be fine, I promised you that I wouldn't touch it, and If Egghead shows up then I'll take care of him" replied Sonic patting Tails on the back trying to ease his worry

"Yeah I guess your right Sonic and we'll only be gone for a week anyway, so I guess I'm just worrying for nothing" said Tails who was less worried now

Chuck then started to frown whilst putting a hand on Chris' shoulder "I'm a little more worried about you three whilst we're gone, I'm hoping that my grandson and the house will still be in one piece when we get back"

"Don't worry grandpa I'm sure we'll be fine" Chris said

"Yeah no need to worry, I'll make sure that Chris is safe and that Sam doesn't burn the house down" Sonic promised whilst snickering a little at the last part

"Hey I heard that"

The four of them turned around to see Sam walking up the driveway

Chris waved to him "hey Uncle Sam"

"Hey to you too, and what makes you think that I'm going to burn the house down Sonic, who knows maybe you'll be the one to burn the house down"

"Okay you two that's enough arguing but I do expect both my grandson and the house to be in one piece. I'm pretty sure that Ella won't be happy to find her kitchen burnt to a crisp, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time Sam" Chuck scolded them whilst mumbling the last part

"Don't worry it won't be like last time, speaking of Ella, have her and the other girls left already?" Asked Sam

"Yeah they left about an hour ago, they had to leave earlier than us or else they'll miss their flight" Tails explained "ahh... Why did they leave early anyways?"

"Mom wanted them to arrive earlier so she could spend some time with them before the filming started for her show, I think she wanted to go shopping with them " Chris said

"So Cream, Cheese, Amy, Vanilla, Ella and Lindsay get to go on a shopping spree whilst you and Tails go to a science fair and I use my week vacation to look after these two right" Sam asked Chuck whilst putting his hands on Sonic and Chris' shoulders

Chuck nodded "that pretty much sums it up, Oh! Look at the time we better start going Tails or we'll be late" both Chuck and Tails quickly got into the car and waved their goodbyes and drove off with Sam, Chris and Sonic waving them off

Sam turned to Chris and Sonic and said "right well why don't we go watch some TV for a bit then we can go do something later"

Sonic and Chris just shrugged and went into the house with a Sam following them

* * *

**Okay so sorry if this is a boring first chapter but I didn't have a clue on how to start it, the next few chapters I'm hoping will be better ;) So please review and stay tuned for more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is a new chapter of my little side fanfic project, I started it just to help me get rid of some writers block :P Sorry if some of the characters personalities don't fit them I just started re-watching the series that I haven't watched since last year, but If you have any suggestions that could help then please say**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or its characters**

* * *

It had only been an hour since everyone else had left, Sonic had quickly gotten bored of the TV and was currently doing laps around the house whilst Chris was doing some of his homework, and Sam was still watching the sports channel.

Sonic had come in for a drink and a thought came into his mind, he checked to see if Sam was still preoccupied and when he was sure that he was, he tapped Chris on the shoulder and whispered to him

"So what did gramps mean about a repeat of last time, did something happen before?"

Chris looked over his shoulder to see if his uncle was listening before turning back to Sonic

"The last time Uncle Sam looked after me he managed to burn some of the kitchen, it was nothing serious though he just over cooked an oven pizza but Ella wasn't very happy with him with what he did to her kitchen" Chris was trying to hold back a laugh as he was remembering the memory whilst explaining it Sonic was also struggling not to laugh

"How did he manage to do that? Did he what fall asleep?"

His answer was some more laughter and a nod from Chris, Sonic started to laugh some more. And the two boys laughter had caught the attention of the older male in the room

"Hey what are you two laughing at better be nothing about me I hope" asked Sam

"Nothing" the two answered simultaneously, Sam looked at them sceptically

"Uh huh...well I've had enough of the television how about we go have a race Sonic and Chris can join my side and we see who wins" he suggested

"Sounds like fun to me how bout you Chris" Sonic said

"Sure" the boy said

But before they could leave the living room, a high squeaking laughter sounded and a small black imp-chao thing flew into the room from the window

"Message for Sonic from Doctor Eggman" shouted Bokkun as he got out a mini TV with Eggman's face on it

"Hello Sonic I supposed that you had thought that you could have a little break from me, well guess again Rodent! I will get rid of you and your pesky little friends and then my Eggman empire would become alive"

Sonic scoffed "like that's gonna happen I'll always be there to stop you"

"Oh really we'll see, as I'm working on something that will stop you and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Eggman laughed "oh and I have a little gift for one of your friends, I hope they'll like it"

As soon as Eggman started the last bit Sonic started to get worried, but before he could do anything Bokkun had thrown the small TV as it exploded causing smoke to form.

Whilst everyone else was distracted Bokkun quickly got an object out of his small bag, it was a small dart gun he chose his target and took aim

"Ah!"

Once the smoke had cleared Sonic had looked around finding Bokkun no longer there

"Is everyone alright?" questioned Sonic

"I'm fine here" coughed Sam

…

"Chris?" Sonic looked around for his human friend, only to find him passed out on the floor. He and Sam quickly got down next to the fallen boy

"Hey wake up pal come Chris wake up" Sonic lightly shaked his friend to try and get him to stir

Sam was checking his nephew for any injuries and when he checked the boy's neck he found a fresh scratch just above the collarbone, he then noticed on the ground a small dart

"Sonic look at this" h showed the blue hedgehog the dart, whose eyes widened a bit and both Sam and Sonic started again to try and stir the boy awake

But then all of the sudden a bright light erupted around the boy, and both of them had to shield their eyes away. Before Sonic shielded them away though he thought he saw a glimpse of a large shadow surrounding his friend

Once the light had died down Sonic looked to see if his friend was alright….but even though he saw blue eyes starting to open, him and Sam's mouth gapped open

Sonic started stuttering his words out in shock "C-Chris you're a-a, CHRIS YOU'RE A-"

* * *

Bokkun quietly crept into the room trying not to make a sound; although he was quiet the room echoed loud snores throughout the base

He saw his master asleep in a chair, he sneaked up to the man and cupped his hands around his mouth and he then took a deep breath

"DOCTOR EGGMAN WAKE UP!"

The said man asleep had jumped from the noise and when he saw the one responsible for waking him up from his nap laughing anger boiled inside him

"Bokkun you imbecile! If you do that again I'll uses you as scrap metal do you hear me" he shouted to the small robot who was quivering in fright

"Waahhh sorry Doctor Eggman I promise I won't do I again please don't hurt me" cried the young robot

"Ugh fine I'll forgive you this time but don't do it again, now have you done what I told you to do?" Eggman questioned

"Yes Doctor Eggman but I don't know who I shot there was too much smoke to see" replied Bokkun

"doesn't matter who you shot just as long as you hit someone its fine, now go and Decoe and Bocoe and see how much progress they've done" Eggman watched as the small robot left the room

He then started grinning like the madman he was, **perfect my plan is going exactly the way I want it to, that rodent will be too busy worrying about his pathetic friend and he won't even have the time to stop my latest masterpiece, operation T-Hedgehog is a go**

And with the ending of his thoughts Eggman started laughing

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good but I should be able to get to the interesting chapters soon, as a warning I might not be able to post for a bit as I'm going on a trip to Spain and as soon as I get back I'll be getting swamped with exams. So please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I have been on a roll with this story and right before my holiday too :) And I forgot to mention on the last chapter about SOPA so please help sign the petition to stop SOPA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or its characters**

* * *

Once the light had died down Sonic looked to see if his friend was alright...but when he looked although he did see blue eyes starting to open, Sonic and Sam's mouths gapped open

Sonic stuttered his words out "C-Chris you're a-a, CHRIS YOUR A-"

* * *

"CHRIS YOUR A PUPPY!" Sonic shouted

Sonic was amazed with either shock or surprise, or both, as instead of seeing his human friend he saw small reddish brown puppy in his place

Sam just stood still in shock watching the puppy as it was waking up, not believing what he was seeing

The boy/pup was trying to stand up on shaky legs and when he put one paw forward he stumbled and fell, yelping in surprise

That brought Sonic to his senses as he bent down and picked up his friend off the ground, taking a good look at what his friend looked like

Chris had reddish brown fur that was slightly darker on his back with two white front paws and there was white fur on his chest. His ears were a darker colour at the top and he had white on the bottom of his muzzle, his eyes were the same colour. And he had a shaggy tail with a white tip on it the boy's fur was medium length. If Sam had to guess what breed his nephew was he would have said a German Shepard mix (**AU: that was what I was thinking of him as, I might draw a picture but I'm not sure**)

"You are Chris right?" Sonic asked His friend and in response he got a small bark and a tail wag

"I'll take that as a yes then" Sonic then put his friend on the couch, by then Sam had came back to his senses and walked over to the couch to get a good look at his nephew

"So ugh...my questions are what happened to my nephew and how are we going to change him back" Sam said to Sonic

Sonic scratched the back of his head "if I had to guess I'd say it was whatever was in that dart that did this, but on how to change him back that I have no clue"

The person in question had only tilted his head at them with a confused look, a thought crossed Sam's mind

"Do you think that Chris has realised what's happened to him?" He asked

a look of confusion crossed Sonic's face "huh? What do you mean by realising what's happened?"

"Well look at him I don't think he knows what going on, to him we're just talking about random stuff" Sam explained "why don't you try asking him if he knows about his little doggy situation"

Sonic shrugged and went eye level with the puppy "Chris" the said pup turned to look at him. Sonic started to speak a little unsurely of what to say

"Chris you do know that you've turned into a small puppy right?" His question was just met with more confusion on the pup's face

Sam sighed "now you see what I mean, he doesn't know whats happened. Maybe if we show him a mirror then he'll get it"

Sonic ran to the nearest bathroom and found a hand mirror he took it and then ran back to Sam and Chris

"Okay pal we just want to show you your reflection, just try not to freak out or anything okay" he said slowly moving the mirror so his friend could see what he looks like

Chris looked from Sam and then to Sonic still confused he then looked to the mirror, and his eyes started to widen. He was expecting to see his normal self in the reflection but instead he saw a blue eyed reddish-brown dog staring at him.

Chris started to move one paw and his reflection did the same, Sonic watched his friend trying to take it all in, a small feeling of pity welled up in his stomach

**This shouldn't be happening to him he's just a kid, he should be outside playing soccer not looking at a mirror to see that he's been turned to a miniature dog** thought Sonic

As if having similar thoughts Chris had started to give a small panicky whine, and his ears flattened to his head

Sonic put the mirror down and then gave his friend a pat on the head

"Don't worry Chris I'll find a way to turn you back" Sonic promised

At that moment the door bell rang and Sam left the room to see who it was, he came back a few minutes later with a familiar red face

"Knuckles what are you doing here and what the heck happened to ya?" Questioned Sonic

Knuckles came in with a scowl on his face, and he had bruises and scratch marks all over him. He did not seem to be in a very good mood either

"I'm here because I need to tell you some...thing" Knuckles trailed off when he saw Chris on the sofa. He then got an angered look on his face and started to go into a fighting stance

"Oh great not another one of you around, well I'm not going to get beaten by you this time" he yelled and then he jumped onto the sofa

Chris had just narrowly scrambled off the couch and avoided getting hit, he then ran underneath a table furthest away from Knuckles. Sonic had stepped in between Knuckles and Chris, shocked by his friend's actions

"What the heck Knuckles why did you do that"

"Get out the way Sonic I was about to take care of that thing"

"But wait you don't understand-" Sam tried to explain but was cut off by Knuckles

"What do you mean I don't understand that thing is nothing but trouble and I'm about to get rid of it" he yelled

"Not on my watch you don't" Sonic said before he and Sam tackled Knuckles

* * *

**Right well that's this chapter done and I hope you've liked it, so please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is the last chapter that I will be posting for awhile, as I'm going tonight, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and work on the next chapters while I'm away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or its characters**

* * *

"So you're telling me that, that dog is actually Chris and he is like that because of Eggman" Knuckles said slowly

"Yep now do you understand what we were trying to tell you before" asked Sam

Knuckles grunted "yes I get it can you untie me now" he said to Sonic

For the past half hour Sam and Sonic we're relaying what happened to them to Knuckles, who they had managed to tie up with rope so he wouldn't try attacking their friend again

Sonic quickly untied the echidna, who then looked to the boy-turned-dog who had been silent for the past twenty minutes

"How's the kid taking it in? He's been really quiet" Knuckles asked Sonic who looked at his friend a little worried

"To be honest I don't think he's taking it well" Sonic answered "and I don't exactly blame him either I'm wondering if he's gone into shock or something"

Sam walked up to Chris to check to see if he was alright, what he found though made him chuckle

"I don't think he's in shock Sonic I think that he's just fallen asleep" Sam laughed

Sonic and Knuckles looked and sure enough the boy was asleep they both gave a chuckle of their own

"I suppose that's one way of getting over something, just sleep on it" Sonic said

"Or maybe his body is just not used to the changes yet and needs to catch up" replied Knuckles

Sam went into a thinking pose and said "Actually now that I think about I think something similar to this has happened to him before"

Both Knuckles and Sonic turned to him in surprise "what do you mean?" They asked simultaneously

"I'm not really sure what happened exactly but I think it was when he was just about two years old when it happened, so he doesn't really remember it, you may have to ask Chuck about the full details of it though"

Sonic then turned to Knuckles "by the way why are you here aren't you supposed to be guarding the master emerald, and why do you look so beat up"

"That's why I came here I was attacked last night when I was guarding the master emerald" Knuckles grunted

"By who Eggman?" Asked Sam

"Nope it wasn't even human, it was more like some demon wolf or something" Replied Knuckles

"Is that why you attacked Chris because you thought he was another one of what attacked you?" Responded Sonic

Knuckles nodded "yep whatever it was that attacked me was strong and it tried to take quite a few bites out of me" a triumphant smirk then appeared on his face "too bad for it though cause it didn't stand a chance, as soon as it saw it couldn't win it turned tail and ran"

"What about the master emerald? Did that thing try to take it?" Questioned Sonic

"At one point it did get close and it just...well sniff it really, the it backed away from it and started growling at it, that was when I managed to get a hit on it and then it ran"

Sonic wore a look of confusion as he was trying to come up with a reason for the creature's actions "I've got no reason as to why it would do that, that's pretty weird"

"Well I have a feeling that it won't be coming back tonight, so I suppose we could think about other problems such as Eggman and what he's planning, such as why turn the kid into a dog that's something I don't get" Knuckles said

Sonic turned to look at his friend seeing that he was still asleep before turning to look back at Knuckles "yeah that is a good question, why turn Chris into a dog and better yet how do we turn him back"

"I'm going to phone gramps maybe he knows something on how to turn him back" Sam said before leaving the room

Both Sonic and Knuckles were left in the room with only silence between them, however that silence became broken

They both heard the sound of small whimpering and turned to see Chris tossing and turning in his sleep, Sonic started trying to shake the boy awake

"Hey Chris wake up it's just a bad dream"

Chris' eyes snapped open and he flung his head around and almost bit Sonic's hand off, Sonic and Knuckles jumped back at the sudden attack

"Hey relax pal it's just me" said Sonic, but Knuckles noticed that something wasn't right

"Something's wrong with the kid here, I don't he's even aware of what he's doing just look at his eyes" Chris' pupils were dilated and his eyes were slightly glazed

Sonic and Knuckles were trying to catch the distressed boy but he kept managing to slip away from their grip

At one point he almost ran straight into a wall trying to avoid Knuckles

"We got to try and keep him still and calm him down, if this continues someone might get hurt" Sonic breathed

"Why don't we try knocking him out like a sedative or something" Knuckles suggested "and how the heck does he keep slipping away" he yelled as once again failed to catch Chris

"I think that there is some sedative shots, and he's probably slipping away easily because he's smaller" Sonic replied back to Knuckles

Knuckles and Sonic started trying to get Chris into a small empty room, Sam came running into the hall after hearing the noises they were making

"Hey what's going on in here?" He asked

"Long story short Chris just went out of control and we have to use a sedative to calm him down" Sonic answered him

"Wait sedative, you're not about to use a syringe are you" Sam asked with a hint of alarm in his voice

"Yeah we're using a sedative"

Sam became alarmed when he heard this "wait that's a bad idea you can't use a syringe on him..." The rest of Sam's voice was unheard as Sonic and Knuckles managed to get Chris into the room and they had to corner him

"Sorry about this kid" Knuckles said as he swooped in and grabbed Chris by the scruff "Sonic hurry up and get that sedative ready the kid's struggling here"

Sonic had the sedative ready and was coming up near Chris "easy Chris it's alright but we really need you to calm down now or you're gonna hurt yourself"

When Chris looked at Sonic his eyes widened and then without warning he started to struggle even more in Knuckles grip, Knuckles was starting to have a harder time holding him

"OWWW!"

Chris had bitten down on Knuckles' hand to dropped him, He then ran under a nearby table

Knuckles was holding his sore hand "Sonic hurry up and give him that sedative NOW!" He yelled

Sonic crouched down near the table and tried to grab his distressed friend but he couldn't reach him, "seriously pal you're not making this easy for us here"

The door to the room suddenly slammed open causing everyone to jump, the three occupants looked to see who was at the door

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you enjoyed this and please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right I'm back from my trip, and I absolutely loved it ^_^ though I didn't understand a single word of Spanish :'( But here is a new chapter I'm sorry if it's a little bad or confusing as I could only do this in my spare time which I didn't have much, and I kept confusing myself with explanations and such :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or its characters, but I do own my OCs in this**

* * *

**(Recap)**

The door to the room suddenly slammed open causing everyone to jump, the three occupants looked to see who was at the door

"DROP THE SYRINGE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Sonic quickly dropped the syringe on the floor in surprise at the sudden shot, both he and Knuckles stayed still with sudden surprise at the new occupant's entrance

As the occupant walked past them towards where Chris was, they both got a look as to what the person looked like

The person was a women that seemed to be in her early 20s, she had sharp icy blue eyes and wavy black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing an almost white-cream turtleneck jumper where the hem ended at the top of her thigh and black leggings with white boots.

She crouched down at the table, and her eyes went to Chris

"Why are you under there? it's not a very nice place to be so why don't you come out" she asked in a calm voice

Chris had budged out a little bit but he started hesitating and refused to come out any further, the women noticed him looking at something warily

She looked to see where his gaze was at, and then it clicked in her head. She then picked up the forgotten syringe and dropped it in a nearby bin, she turned her head back to Chris

"There we go no more shots now, are you going to come out" she asked

Chris had finally calmed down and walked out from where he was hiding, he walked towards the women and his tail was wagging nonstop. She picked him up and took him out from the room.

Sonic and Knuckles had gotten out of their stupor as soon as she took Chris out of the room, they both ran out to the hall and met Sam

"A women just walked in and took Chris, WHY?" Questioned Knuckles

"And why did Chris freak out more than before in there?" Asked Sonic

Sam sighed "yeah that was what I was trying to tell you earlier. First off, Chris is literally terrified of syringes he has a slight heart attack when he sees them, that's why he freaked out cause he's traumatised by them"

Sonic and Knuckles were surprised to hear about that little piece of information, Sonic more surprised by it though.

**What the heck, why didn't I know about this?**

Sam continued with his explanations "and second, that women is named Diana and she is Chris' aunt but with why she's here I have no clue"

"Okay but that doesn't explain why and where she took him" replied Knuckles

"She just took him because remember how I said about the whole doggy situation well she was there when it happened so she knows how to handle this better, and she took him up to his room"

When Sonic heard where they were he ran up to the room, and when he got there he just saw Chris' aunt give his friend something to put down his throat

"Hey what did you just give him" Sonic suspiciously asked her

The lady ignored him and pulled something out of Chris' bedside table drawer, Sonic tried to see what it was but she was blocking his view of it. He then turned to look at Chris; he saw that the pup's eyelids were drooping and that he started yawning. Sonic started getting suspicious of what the woman gave him

"Hey I just asked you what did you give my friend" he told her again starting to become impatient with her

This time the woman turned to him "first off it's none of your business as to what I gave just gave him and second who are you?" she bluntly said to him

Before Sonic could give her a comeback though she interrupted him "but if really must know it's a sedative, because he doesn't like shots I give him an alternative, sedative pills"

Chris had started to fall asleep during their conversation the tablets his aunt had given him were kicking in

The woman than got up and ruffled Chris' head fur before walking past Sonic and leaving the room, Sonic turned back to look at Chris. He walked over and pulled the blanket over his friend's body just leaving the head poking out, Chris had by then fallen into a deep sleep. Satisfied that his friend was alright Sonic left the room.

He came to the living room to find Sam and Diana having a conversation and knuckles was standing on the side lines watching them

"What happened to the kid?" Asked Knuckles

"She gave him a tablet to make him sleep, he's on his bed in his room" Sonic replied, he then looked to the two adults in the room "what are those two talking about?" He asked

"I think he's telling her what happened to the kid, and she is demanding an explanation as to how it happened, when she came in I asked her who she was and she acted as if I wasn't even here" Knuckles said the last bit his voice sounded irritated

"Don't worry, she was like that with me" Sonic replied a bit irritated himself

Diana then turned to Sonic and Knuckles and she gave them the most uninterested look they had ever seen she then turned back to Sam "and who are they" she said waving her hand lazily to the two mobians her voice sounding not even the least bit interested in knowing who they were

"That's Sonic and that's Knuckles, now what I want to know is why you're here" replied Sam

Diana smiled "well I was in the area and I thought I just drop by and see my favourite nephew and to catch up with the rest of my family, I haven't physically seen them in about what two or three years apart so I thought I'd surprise them"

Sam sighed "in other words this is one of your 'surprise visits' correct"

Diana's smile brightened some more "why of course, and here I thought that you were still as brain dead as ever but it looks like you gained a few brain cells in the last couple of years"

Sam jerked at her jibe "I see you haven't changed much either, still as cold and heartless as ever, no wonder Chris and his friends call you the 'she-demon witch'" Sonic and Knuckles were struggling to hold back their snorts of laughter from the nickname

A bit of tension started in the air around the two and sonic could almost see sparks between the two

Sam sighed again for the umpteenth time that day "I think your room is still the same, I'll call Chuck to tell him what happened and to let him know that you're here"

"Perfect" and with just one word said Diana walked out of the room

Sonic only had one thing going on in his head before he half shouted

"WAIT! She's staying!"

* * *

Sonic grumbled to himself as the he was getting ready to go to bed

**I can't believe that lady is staying here, she is one of the most rudest people I have ever met I think the nickname 'she demon witch' suits her just fine**. Sonic thought as he relayed the day's events

Diana had basically banned him from Chris' room for the entire day claiming that he needed rest; Sonic couldn't help but be worried for his dog turned friend. Sam had just stayed quiet for the rest of the day, his mood turned slightly sour. Knuckles had left a while ago to get back to the master emerald. And Chris was still knocked out from whatever his aunt had given him

Thinking of his friend Sonic turned to check through his friend's balcony window as his door was locked thanks to a certain witch

Seeing his friend still asleep a Sonic started to get a bad feeling, **what the heck did that woman give him he's been asleep since this morning and he hasn't woken up since, there is something about her that doesn't seem right maybe I should keep an eye on her from now on**

And giving his friend one last glance he jumped up onto the roof and lied down falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay I'm worried I might not get the characters personality right, so I'm open to suggestions on anything. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter 6 and thank you to all those who have favourited/followed/reviewed or all three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or its characters but I do own Diana**

**Warning: slight OCness among the characters**

* * *

Sonic's eyelids fluttered up to the morning suns light and he gave a huge yawn

**Wow that was some dream I had I dreamt that Chris got turned into a dog**, Sonic chuckled slightly at his own thought

Then his eyes snapped open as the previous day's events came crashing down on him

"Oh shoot that wasn't a dream that's what happened yesterday, Maybe Chris turned back to normal overnight"

He jumped to the down to the balcony and peeked through the window

**What the? He's not here**

The room was empty and there was no sign of his friend, the bedroom door was opened up slightly though

**Maybe he's downstairs eating breakfast with Sam, and hopefully that witch has left as well**, thought Sonic

He made his way downstairs and into the living room, and to him it seems that luck was not on his side today

He found Chris lying on the couch still looking like a dog AND being stroked by the she-demon herself

**Okay that lady shows up give him some weirdo drugs that make him sleep for an entire day, and he just lies there letting her stroke him as if nothing ever happened yesterday. How is he not afraid of her? And yes I'll admit even I'm a bit afraid of her she's just like Amy when she is ticked off at me  
**  
Diana briefly looked up from the book she was reading, a small scowl came upon her face as she spotted the blue hedgehog

"Oh you're still here, I was hoping you would have left already" she spoke with a slight edge in her voice

Chris who heard what his aunt said about his friend gave her a small head butt in the leg, he then jumped off the couch and walked up to Sonic.

Sonic gave his friend a pat on the head "I see your still a dog huh pal" he then looked to Diana and said with a slight edge of his own in his voice "and yes I 'am still here if there is a problem please feel free and tell me about it"

Diana responded by giving him an icy glare but it had to break away as soon as Sam came in yawning

"Morning everyon-" his words were cut off as he tripped and fell on the floor, he almost landed on Chris who luckily got out of the way

Sam rubbed his sore face and then he noticed his still a dog nephew

"I was hoping that was all that happened yesterday was just a dream but now I see that it wasn't, you're still a small dog" he said with an exasperated sigh

"Have you told Chuck about this yet?" Asked Diana

"Yep he's been told didn't believe me at first but then I told him that you were here"

"Well I guess I should get started on getting some research done to help me look for a way to get him back to normal, but in the meantime someone has to keep an eye on Chris so he doesn't get into any trouble" Diana said

"Why would he need someone to keep an eye on him?" Asked Sam

"Because last time he was like this he was so curious that I couldn't keep him in one place, and you must never underestimate the curiosity of a kid and a pup combined together" she explained, but both Sonic and Sam looked at her confused

Diana sighed "in other words he's a lot more curious than ever and will start to wander off more, I already caught him trying to wander off on the stairs earlier and I'm surprised he didn't fall. Basically he has more stimuli of a 6 week old puppy than that of a 12 year old kid" **(AU: in other words Chris would act more like an OC or has a different personality from his normal one)**

"So your saying that he could act more as a canine than a human kid and that he could wander off and get hurt right" Sam said slowly trying to process what she said

"Yes pretty much" she replied

"Well if that's the case then I'll keep an eye on him" Sonic said as he watched his friend trying to catch his tail, already he was starting to get an idea as to what the witch meant by her words, but he was finding it slightly amusing to watch.

Diana fixed another glare on him "in all honesty I serious doubt that you're capable of keeping an eye on him"

Sonic looked to her his eyes holding a bit of suspicion in them "why do you think that, I'm pretty sure that I can keep an eye on him heck I bet it'll be as easy as beating Egghead in a fight" he spoke in an even voice

Diana didn't break away her glare and her voice also held an even tone in it

"Fine then if you think it will be that easy let's make a little wager, if you can keep that pup safe until he's turned back than I give you a piece of any sort of information I have"

"And if he does get hurt, which I'm pretty sure that won't happen when I'm around, what would you get out of it?" Sonic questioned

"If he does get hurt then you will have to do something for me, and don't even ask what that something is because I'd like to leave it a surprise for when I win" Diana smirked at the end go her sentence

Sonic gave a smirk of his own "yeah right that's if you win I'm going to win that little wager and you're going to see just how capable I am"

Sam sweat dropped as he could almost see sparks flying from the two, **wow is that how me and Diana act as well he thought and why make a wager with Chris being involved?  
**  
"Thank god it's a two week holiday off school, but we've only got till then to change Chris back. And in we have like two to three days before Gramps and the others are back as well" Sam gave another sigh

He then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, leaving the other two still glaring at each other and his nephew had giving up chasing his tail and just watched the other two

Diana had gotten bored with the glaring game and broke it off by turning to head out of the room

"Good luck hedgehog you'll need it" she laughed as she walked out

Sonic's eye twitched in irritation at her

**Seriously how is Chris even related to such a witch like her is beyond me  
**  
Sonic had turned to his friend who had was now looking at him with a puzzled look on his face

"Well guess it's just you and me pal, now let's see what can we do" sonic was thinking up ways of what he could do with his friend, and an idea popped into his head

"Maybe we could just play a little ball game in the backyard" he suggested and he picked up a tennis ball that was lying nearby and walked out towards the backyard

But he stopped when he saw that his friend wasn't following him

"Hey Chris you coming or not?" He asked

His friend had a slight glaze look in his eyes for a brief second before following the blue hedgehog without saying anything

**Well that was a little weird, maybe he had something on his mind or he's not feeling well,** Sonic thought as he passed by the weird behaviour of his friend and followed him into the garden

* * *

**Bzzzzz, Bzzzzzz**

Chuck fished his cell phone from the pocket of his lab coat, he had to leave it on silent during the science fair but now that he was in the washroom he could use it.

He looked to see that the caller ID

**I wonder why Sam is calling, he never does usually when he's looking after Chris I hope nothing's wrong  
**  
"Hello Chuck Thorndyke speaking" he said once he put the phone to his ear

"Is everything alright back at home Sam? Nothing bad has happened has it?"

...

"What do you mean by a little problem what's happened to Chris? And who's this surprise visitor?"

...

"What!...okay...*sigh* your right it is like that time...the only thing we can do really is wait till me and Tails get back, you should be alright for a couple of days since Diana is there"

...

"Well just try and keep him out of harm's way and when we get back I'll help her with finding a solution, from what you told me it seems that the situation is a bit different then from what happened before. It would be better to see it for myself then having to hear it from a phone call"

...

"Right well keep in touch if anything happens and I'll tell Tails about this just to give him the heads up"

The line went dead as Chuck had closed off the phone call, as soon as the line went dead he sighed  
**  
Well this is just great, Eggman decides to strike and whilst most of us are separated for the week to, how convenient. Though I guess I should be grateful that Diana is there she was better at ****handling the situation then I was, guess I better tell Tails about this.**

Chuck put his phone back in his pocket and made his way out of the washroom, Tails was outside waiting for him

"Hey Chuck are you okay, you look worried about something" Tails said

"Well you see that was Sam on the phone just now, and something has sort of happened back at home" Chuck replied

A look of worry appeared on Tails' face

"Nothing bad has happened to the others has there?" He asked

Chuck gave a small sheepish smile

"We'll not exactly but there is something I'm going to have to tell you about that happened a few years ago, and same thing seems to have happened again"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is a new chapter, and I'm starting to run out of what to do with Sonic and Chris in later chapters before the rest of the Sonic X crew arrives :/ so if you readers have any ideas then please message me them :) I'm also having trouble with Sonic's personality I don't know if I'm getting it right to yeah :| **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X but I do own Diana**

* * *

After an hour of playing with a ball Sonic decided it was time to take a break, and  
during that small break Sonic had time to think about the situation

**What reason could Eggman have with turning a kid into a dog it doesn't make any sense to me, I mean usually Eggman's style are robots so why the change in tactics. And what could Eggman's new plan be, well whatever it is it can't be anything good. There are two questions I need answers to: 1. What Eggheads big new scheme and 2. How to turn Chris back to normal  
**  
Thinking of his friend Sonic turned to check on him. Chris was still where he was, laying down on the grass trying to chew up a tennis ball

**that thing about the personality change Chris' aunt was talking about seems to have already happened, I didn't think that Chris could be so interested in a ball, he didn't even want to let go of it.** Sonic thought back to what happened minutes ago

**(Flashback)**

When Sonic first threw the ball Chris just looked let it roll past him unsure of what to do

When Sonic threw it a second time he noticed that his friend seemed to be trying to hold himself back,

**I wonder how many throws it would take for Chris to start taking the bait**, Sonic thought as his curiousness started to grow

The third time Sonic threw the ball Chris was still holding back but with a bit more difficulty  
**  
Sorry pal but it looks like you're not gonna make the next round**, with a small mischievous smirk on his face Sonic threw the ball again

This time Chris just couldn't stand strong and bolted after the tennis ball as fast as he could

Sonic was trying to suppress his laughter at his friend's actions but he just couldn't stop

**Looks like I've got something that I could annoy my friend with, guess I better go get him**

Sonic found Chris with the tennis ball in between his front paws his, his tail wagging nonstop

"So you ready for another round bud" Sonic asked as he bent down to pick up the ball

But before he could reach it Chris swiped it away from him with his paw, Sonic was slightly shocked by the action but quickly got over it he then once again tried to pick up the tennis ball but Chris just repeated his action again

**What the heck  
**  
"Okay, so what are you up to" he looked to his friend who had one paw over the ball

Chris ignored him and picked up the tennis ball and walked further away from Sonic he then lay down and started to chew on the tennis ball

Sonic stood there dumbfounded but then snapped out of it and walked up to his friend

"Sorry Chris but I don't think you should be doing that" said Sonic as he once again attempted to take the tennis ball away from his friend

Chris responded by giving a small growl and moving the ball away from Sonic's hand

This kept on repeating for a bit until Sonic gave up and just watched the small pup chewing

**(End Flashback)**

"I'd have thought that he'd have given up with that chewing but I guess not"

Sonic turned to the new voice to see that it was Sam who spoke

"Looks like being turned into a dog definitely made some personality changes, he wasn't possessive over stuff before" Sonic replied

"I think it's more of a dog thing anyway, I have a friend who has three dogs and all of them are possessive over a toy, it either rolls or squeaks and it's really funny to watch them. Though one of them is old and has gotten less possessive Chris is a puppy now so he would be less likely to give up his new 'friend'" reasoned Sam

The said pup had stopped chewing and let out a big yawn before going back to his activity

"I hope that when he gets changed back there is no after effects left, I don't think his parents will be very happy with any changes to their son. If my sister found out about this then I dread to think of what would happen"

"That's why we have to find a way to turn him back before they find out, though I don't see what Eggman gets out of turning a kid into a dog that's a mystery to me" replied Sonic

Sam grunted in agreement before speaking again "so what are we gonna do with him till then there is also the question of what do we tell his friends at school if they come asking for him"

Sonic shrugged and said "for them we could tell him that he was sick, but we may have to keep Chris away from Eggman till we know what his plan is maybe we could just keep him in the house till this whole thing blows over"

"Well Diana better get that research done soon or who knows how long this will last" and Sam had walked back into the house

**That's another thing to worry about, Chris' aunt. There is just something about her that doesn't seem right but what is it, and why was she so reluctant to let me watch him. And why Chris is afraid of syringes is another thing did something happen to him when he was younger, I wonder why he didn't say anything about it. When he turns back that's something I'm going to have to ask him about it.  
**  
Sonic groaned "Ugh all this thinking is making my head hurt, too many questions and almost no answers to any of them"

He then noticed that Chris had just walked past him and into the house

"Oh guess you finally gave up with chewing it up the tennis ball then huh pal" Sonic chuckled

**Well let's see how many dents and bite marks he put in it  
**  
Sonic turned to the spot where his friend once laid, expecting a still intact tennis ball with a dent and a few scratches in it

A sweat drop started to form as Sonic was looking at the tennis ball...or at least what remained of it

Instead of seeing a round ball he saw the shreds and remains of one

Sonic picked up one of the pieces with one hand and scratched the back of his head with the other

**Well that tennis ball had a very short life, it didn't even last at least one hour. I'm starting to wonder what breed of dog could do this sort of damage, or better yet how Chris could be able to cause this sort of damage.  
**  
Sonic just picked up the remains of the shredded ball and followed his friend back into the house.

After discarding the remains in to the trash can Sonic found his friend asleep on the couch

"Well he certainly falls to sleep more now but isn't it a little early for a nap" mumbled Sonic

"Well he usually gets like that after I give him a tablet"

Sonic spun around to face the witch who had just came out of nowhere and spoken

"What don't tell me you've drugged him again" Sonic half shouted, the idea of giving his friend weird drugs doesn't go very well for him

"Well I have to so that he doesn't freak when I take some samples from him" Diana replied coolly as if the idea was the most common thing in the world

Sonic narrowed his eyes a bit

"What do you mean by samples?" He asked her

"Samples so that I could see what was used on him duh, I need to know what was used on him so I could figure out how to turn him back. You know for a speedy talking blue hedgehog you sure are bit on the dense side" she then turned around and gave Chris a pat on the head

"Have nice dreams pup" she said before exiting the room

Sonic watched her leave and then checked his friend to see if he was okay, Sonic found no signs of harm on his friend

Sonic let out a sigh "okay I really don't like your aunt pal, I don't see how your able to trust her when she keeps giving you weird stuff and how come you didn't say anything about the syringes, what's going on with you Chris?"

Sonic then decided to go out for a run to help clear out his mind, but if he had only stayed a little bit longer he might have seen his friend flicker from a puppy to a kid and then back to a puppy

* * *

**Well I hope that you liked the chapter, and again if you have any ideas or suggestions for later chapters please message me :) please review and follow, and hopefully for my other Sonic X story chapter 2 will be posted soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay chapter 8 finished and up, I'm still working on chapter 5 of my other Sonic X fanfic: Crystal Meets Chaos and on my other chapter of DGM fanfic: A Little Mystery. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or it's characters, but I do own my own OCs**

* * *

Sonic had ran around the city about three times already but he stopped as soon as a sniff of an aroma hit his nose, his stomach gave a small rumble

He ran straight towards the source of the smell, which just so happened to have been a chilli dog stand

The owner had just finished serving some young kids when Sonic had come up

"Yo can I have a couple of chilli dogs to go please" Sonic said

"Sure coming right up-hey wait your Sonic the Hedgehog aren't ya" the vendor exclaimed

"Last time I checked yeah, my fans would be disappointed if I wasn't" Sonic chuckled and so did the vendor

The man made up two chilli dogs and gave them to Sonic

"My kid is one of your biggest fans so here you go on the house" he said

"Hey thanks" replied Sonic as he walked away with his lunch

**Mmmm these sure are good he thought as he took a bite out of one, I just realised that I haven't eaten since yesterday I guess that with everything that's been happening these past couple of days I've been forgetting to eat**

Sonic had just finished one of his chilli dogs as he spotted a family walking an old dog, the little kid of the family was eating a biscuit and he broke half of it and gave it to the dog to eat

A thought came to Sonic, **come to think of it when was the last time Chris ate, let's see I don't think he had anything to eat today and yesterday he was knocked put most of then apart from the morning before he was turned to a dog. So that means that he probably hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, he must be starving by now  
**  
"But what exactly do you give a kid who has been turned into a dog? Human food or dog food?" Sonic thought aloud "I better get back and make sure he eats something can't have one of my friends die of hunger"

Sonic finished his last chilli dog and headed back towards the mansion, once he got there he found his friend still asleep on the couch

"Your still asleep how long does that stuff knock you out for?" He wondered

Sam then walked into the living room carrying a shopping bag "oh your back from your outing then" he said

"Yep hey has Chris eaten anything since he got turned into a dog?" Asked Sonic

"No I don't think he has" Sam replied with a frown on his face

"So what do we give him human food or dog food? And what's in the bag there" Questioned Sonic

"Oh this I just went to the pet store and got some stuff including some dog food" Sam said

A confused look came on Sonic's face "what do you mean by some stuff"

Sam pulled out an object from the bag which was a red dog collar, he gave the collar to Sonic whilst he reached into the bag to get the dog food

"Why did you get Chris a dog collar?" Sonic questioned looking at the collar slightly sceptical look

Sam shrugged his shoulders "In case we ever lose him or something, that way if he has a collar on he won't be taken by the dogcatcher and taken to the local pound" he said with a sheepish grin

Sonic just replied with an 'mmm' and moved towards Chris slipping the collar around his neck. The actual had caused Chris to stir and his eyelids were slowly fluttering open but then started closing again, Sonic saw this and started to nudge his friend awake

"Come on Chris time to wake up you've been sleeping too much already and we need to get some food in you" he said and as if on cue there was a small rumble coming from the puppy's stomach as if it were agreeing with Sonic

Sam had gotten a dog bowl out and a pouch of dog food, he opened the pouch and poured the food into the bowl, Chris had fully woken up and jumped down. Sam had moved the bowl in front of him.

Chris looked at it with confusion and he sniffed it warily he then took a small step back from it

"Hey should we really be giving him dog food it feels sorta weird having to give my nephew dog food as a meal" Sam said whilst scratching the back of his head

"Well we don't really know what to give him, what do you give a 12 year old kid who has turned into a dog. Dog food is really what I can think of right now" Sonic replied

Sonic then suddenly remembered something and a smirk started coming unto his face

"What are you smirking at?"asked Sam

Sonic laughed softly "I just remembered something similar to this back when me and Chris first met, and this is sort of a payback thing for me eating some cat food" **(AU: from the first episode that was what I was thinking of :] )**

Meanwhile Chris still hadn't touched the dog food he seemed to be unsure of it

"Hey whats up pal your hungry aren't you and you need to eat anyways" Sonic said nudging Chris a bit forward to the bowl

Chris was still apprehensive about it though and still wouldn't touch it, Sam chuckled a little "if I was I Chris' place I think that I would be apprehensive about eating that myself"

At that moment Diana came into the room she stopped and looked at everyone and once she saw the dog food she sighed

"Please don't tell me you tried to give him dog food" she asked

"Well what else can we give him he has to eat something" Sonic replied

Diana had a thoughtful look on her face "well did you try a piece of fruit maybe" she answered back to him

Sam looked at her with some surprise on his face "why a piece of fruit isn't that bad for dogs" he asked

Diana whistled and Chris looked at her she then gestured him to follow her and he did as she disappeared around the corner

Sam and Sonic looked at each other for a second and then followed them

Diana went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl she then put the apple down In front of Chris who had sat down waiting for her

He sniffed it and then started to take a small bite out of it, after that small bite he started to eat the rest of the apple

Diana looked at Sam and Sonic, who had watched the scene with slightly opened mouths, a victorious smirk formed on her face

"Your forgetting one thing, Chris isn't a dog he's a human kid" and with that said she walked past them and left the room

* * *

"So what's the deal with Chris' aunt how is she related to him?" Sonic asked Sam

It turned evening that day and Diana had taken Chris to Chuck's lab to run some scans on him, Sonic decided to take the opportunity to ask about Diana as he still didn't trust her much

"Diana is more on Chuck's side of the family I think that she's his niece or something" Sam answered as he opened up a can of soda

"So wait doesn't that mean that she's more of a cousin then an actual aunt to Chris" Sonic said now confused at the family relationship

"Well yeah but ever since Chris was young he always called her his aunt so it really just caught on" explained Sam

"Are those two close or something since it seems that Chris trusts her quite a bit especially if he lets her give him weird medicine" asked Sonic

Sam took a sip of his drink before speaking "yeah they are Diana used to look after Chris during some holidays and she came by to visit, though she stopped visiting and letting him stay with her for the past 4-5 years she never gave much of a reason apart from her work increasing. She's also a doctor and a research scientist so she's mainly Chris' doctor since he doesn't like going to hospitals either"

Sonic perked at hearing the last bit "wait Chris is also afraid of hospitals first injections now hospitals, what happened to cause him to be scared of them?"

Sam had a nervous look on his face as he said "that's probably a better thing to ask Chuck about or maybe even Diana, i wasn't really there the whole thing do I only know some of the details"

"Okay, well is there anything else that Chris might be afraid of at least?" Sonic asked slowly

Sam propped his chin on his hand whilst he was thinking "I think that his worst fear was probably being alone and by himself, but I think that's about it you might have to ask him yourself on that"

Sam stopped for a moment before saying something again "Diana may act cold and may seem like an un trustful person but she's actually a really good person and being cold to others is just her strange way of protecting others. She wouldn't bring any harm to Chris she loves children and just wants to keep them safe"

"So what you're saying that she is actually a big softy" Sonic said

Sam shrugged his shoulders "yep pretty much"

There was a moment of silence before Sonic started to try and hold back his giggles  
"Wow Sam whoever thought that you can make such are heat warming speech" he snickered

"Yea this is just staying between the two of us, if you tell anyone about what I said then I will hunt you down Sonic and I mean it" Sam threatened

Sonic snickered some more "Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone about your speech"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I'm Back sorry for the wait but my exams started this week and my last one isn't until Jun :( I had started this chapter like 2 weeks ago but then I had writers block and I've just got over it today. And I finally got a cover photo for this story I'll post it on my deviant account.**

**I had to read lots of Sonic X fanfics to help me especially when they have Chris in them, he and Sonic are my favourite characters :) But I absolutely hated it some fanfics were never finished or haven been updated in a while, I screamed when I found a good one but it then got left hanging _ And I'm dying for another update for a Sonic X fanfic right now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X I just own Diana**

**Warning: There maybe cheesiness and slight OCness**

* * *

Sonic had gone down to the kitchen and there he found Chris and his aunt already there, as soon as he saw Diana he remembered the conversation that he had with Sam the night before

**Hmm, maybe Sam was right about her that she is actually a nice person** thought Sonic

When Chris saw him he barked a greeting before going back to his breakfast which was another apple. Diana on the other hand just gave the hedgehog a cold glare and turned her back to him pretending to wash some dishes.

**Ok on second thought I take back what Sam said about her she is a witch**, thought Sonic who was miffed by her actions

The doorbell suddenly rang and Sonic left the room to see who it was

"Hey Sonic"

"Tails your back!" exclaimed Sonic as he let the yellow two tailed fox in, at that moment Sam came into the room

"I thought you guys were not supposed to be back till tomorrow" he said

"True but there was an accident at the conference causing it to become flooded so it ended early" Chuck explained as he followed Tails into the house

"Where's Chris?" He then asked

"In the kitchen" Sonic replied, upon that answer Chuck went straight to the kitchen Sam had also left the room leaving Sonic and Tails by themselves

Tails then turned to Sonic

"So did Chris really turn into a dog?" He asked

Sonic turned to his friend/brother and answered

"Yep but I don't get what Egghead gets out of it though"

Tails scratched his head "wow so I guess that Chuck wasn't making up the story he told me"

"Story? What story?" Asked Sonic

"The story about when Chris was younger and got turned into a dog" replied Tails

"I heard about that from Sam but he didn't tell me the details about it, so what happened in the past?" Sonic said

"Well Chuck told me that they had Chris' aunt visiting and her and Chuck were in the lab with Chris and something happened with one of the machines and he just turned into a small dog, he was only like that for a day though and then he turned back to normal"

Sonic whistled before saying "Wow it seems that there's some things that Chris never told us about it makes me wonder why though"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tails who was confused by Sonic's statement

"Did you know that Chris is traumatised by syringes and afraid of hospitals" said Sonic

"Seriously? He's afraid of syringes and hospitals" exclaimed Tails slightly shocked by what he just learned

Sonic nodded "you know when Chris turns back to normal I'm gonna ask him what else he hasn't told us about, cause to me it that the stuff that we've been finding out these last few days seem pretty important things to know about"

Tails nodded in agreement "I can see what you mean but maybe there is a reason why he didn't tell us. Maybe we can ask Chuck about it since he must know something about it" he said

"Hmm you got a point there" replied Sonic

Their conversation stopped when Chuck came out of the kitchen holding his grandson

"So do you think you can turn him back Chuck?" Asked Tails

"Maybe Tails but I need to run some tests on him in the lab first" replied Chuck

* * *

Chuck had placed Chris on an examining table, Sonic watched him and Tails as they worked

"So what are you guys trying to find?" Asked Sonic

"We need to see what was used on Chris, what it's made of and to see if there is a way to reverse it" replied Tails

"I thought that the wicked witch already checked for that stuff" said Sonic

"Wicked witch?" Questioned Tails

"The wicked witch is Diana, Chris' aunt and that's one of his nicknames for her" Chuck explained to Tails he then turned to Sonic

"And she did but I want to see for myself the results, but unfortunately I can't find where she put the results and I can't ask her where she put them because she's gone off somewhere" he said

"First things first is to get a sample from him" At that a thought came into Sonic's head

"Wait doesn't that mean giving him an injection? Don't tell me you're going to use those pills that his aunt uses as well!" Sonic said

and at the word 'injection' Chris had started to stiffen and slowly started to edge towards the end of the table preparing to jump off it. But Chuck saw it and quickly but gently grabbed his grandson by the scruff so he would get away

"Of course not! Too many of those pills are dangerous especially for someone whose Chris' age. Diana was the one who made them so she thinks that they are more reliable, I only use them when I have too but luckily there is another way that makes it better" Chuck said as he reached into his lab coat pocket and took out a piece of black cloth

He then wrapped the cloth around Chris' eyes so that he was blindfolded

"I found out that he mainly got scared at the sight of injections, but when it was just feeling or talking about them he would just tense up and become wary. If you just take away his sight then he won't freak out so much" he explained

He then left the table for a minute, Sonic was making sure that Chris didn't fall off the table as he was still pretty close to the edge and Tails was getting the machines ready.

Chuck then came back and this time he was holding a syringe he held his grandson by the scruff again and then stuck the syringe into his right shoulder

Sonic watched as his friend stiffened immediately as soon as the injection came into contact with him, but Chris had showed no signs of panicking or such

"So why if this way is safer why does his aunt use the pills mores?" Asked Tails

"Diana thinks that something could go wrong with this method and that Chris could have a panic attack and end up getting hurt more, she thinks that the pills are more efficient because they put him to sleep straight away and he's knocked out for a few hours too" Chuck replied "but sometimes I think she prefers them just because she was the one who made them" he added as a side note

The effects of the syringe had started to take effect during their talk and by the time they finished he was already asleep

Sonic decided to take this as a chance to ask Chuck some questions

"So how come Chris is afraid of syringes did something happen to cause him to be scared?" He asked

As soon as he asked the question Chuck stopped what he was doing and a look of uncertainty etched on his face

"Well...sort of...it's...it's not a very nice memory to speak of I'm afraid" Chuck said slowly

"Was it really that bad?" Asked Tails

"I'm afraid so, it happened shortly after the whole dog incident" he replied

**Was it really that bad** thought Sonic

"Can you tell us about it we promise that we won't bring up the subject to Chris unless he wants to talk about it" Sonic promised the weary scientist and Tails nodded agreeing with Sonic

Chuck sighed "fine but just don't tell Chris about it"

Chuck took a deep breath before starting

"I was watching Chris play in the garden and I saw this man watching him and he had a look in his eye, a look of hatred, I approached him asking what he was doing. He kept saying that there was something wrong with Chris and kept claiming that he was some sort of monster or demon, I thought it was just plain nonsense but then he said that Chris should be put down and gotten rid off, that's when I told him to leave. A few days past and I never saw him since then, but then Chris started saying that he sometimes saw someone near the window, he was only five years old so I thought he was just seeing things or making it up so I didn't take much notice of it.

Then one day I asked Sam to pick Chris up from school and Sam called me saying that one of the teachers said that someone already picked him up that's when I called the police. On a security camera it showed Chris being pushed into a black van, the person who pushed him was the same man who had watched him" Chuck stopped to take a breather,

**What the heck! Why would someone call a little kid a monster** Sonic thought but then listened to the rest of Chuck's story.

"The police searched everywhere but they couldn't find him, he was missing for three days and we had searched everywhere with no luck. But then we got a phone call from Diana she was working part time at the hospital at that time, she phoned saying that Chris had been taken there no one knows who brought him there though. When we got there he had a broken wrist but he seemed fine, but he had no memory of what happened of those past few days.

But when the doctor was about to give him some antibiotics threw a syringe that's when we found out about the trauma. As soon as he saw the sight of it he started having panic attacks, they were violent when he was younger that he wasn't able to breathe properly without the help of inhaler or a machine, it's become a bit easier for him since them and only when it's very bad would he need an inhaler. But I think the worst part for him were the nightmares he got when he was little he never remembered them though, he kept having them every day for the next three months and by then he started suffering from insomnia.

Gradually he just started to get better over the years but he still doesn't like the sight of syringes and he just gets uncomfortable when hearing, talking or feeling injections. It's the same with hospitals he gets uncomfortable in them and it takes a bit of convincing just to get him to enter one, before he absolutely refused to enter them and would try to run away every time he needed to go to one. But he doesn't like hospitals for another reason WHICH I'm going to say what it is" He said as soon as Sonic opened his mouth to ask why

Tails then asked a question which was on both his and Sonic's mind

"So what happened to the man who took Chris, was he taken in by the police?" he asked

Chuck frowned slightly before answering "he was found by the police about a week later and it turns out that he's on the governments criminal list, he was charged for kidnapping many other children and many considered him mad and he was taken to a mental asylum as he kept claiming that they were all monsters and demons. Unfortunately only a few kids were actually found the police, government couldn't find the rest it was if they just vanished into thin air" Chuck said the last bit sadly

"Wow that's just unbelievable why would someone do such a thing? that's just not right" said Tails who was saddened by the story

Chuck shook his head "who knows Tails, it just makes you realize how there are some people in this world who can be good and caring but others who can cruel and cold hearted"

"Will if I ever see that guy's face he's going to wish that he never laid eyes on a single kid"

The two geniuses looked at the blue hedgehog in surprise, Sonic had a determined look on his face but his eyes were showing slight anger in them

"What that guy did was unforgivable especially if he was doing it to young kids, especially if one of those kids was one of my friends. And I won't let anyone hurt any of my friends, if Chris wasn't found then we might have never met and I might have drowned if he didn't save me" Sonic said as he glanced over to his said friend

"Your right and not to mention that because of him we wouldn't have a place to stay, and we would never had met Chuck" Tails agreed but heard a small quiet sob and turned to see Chuck with a tear in his eye, both mobians got concerned as they had never really seen the old scientist cry

"Chuck are you okay?" asked a worried Tails

Chuck wiped a tear away from his eye "Yes Tails I'm fine, I'm crying because I'm happy that my grandson has found some really good friends who care about them and I'm just really grateful that he met you"

Sonic and Tails smiled at his words, they were also glad that they met Chris and the rest of his family

Chuck finally calmed down and clasped his hands together "right now let's get these tests over and done with before little sleepy head wakes up" he said whilst gesturing to Chris

* * *

It had been hours to get the tests done and they were still waiting for the results, Chuck had taken Chris to his room so he could sleep there. And Sonic and Tails were in the living room talking.

"it's a little hard to believe that something like that could happen to Chris, it must have been scary getting taking away and then not remembering anything that happened" said Tails

"Yeah and then there is the injection trauma which I still don't understand why Chris never said anything about it" replied Sonic

"Maybe he just didn't want to say anything or he forgot to tell us" reasoned Tails

"Hmm maybe…."

Tails then decided to change the topic

"Hey didn't you say that Chris' aunt was here I haven't met her yet" he asked

Sonic gave a small snort "trust me you don't want to meet her" he said

"Is she really that bad?" questioned Tails

"Apparently Chris calls her she-demon witch and the nickname suit her perfectly. She is rude, cruel, has no sense of humour, is too serious, she likes to drug people, she is smug, she is…." Sonic continued his list, but Tails was pretty sure that Sonic is making up most of the things on it

"I think that maybe you're over exaggerating on what she's like Sonic, surely she is not as bad as she seems to be" Tails said as he sweat dropped at the made up list

Sonic then gave Tails a look that said 'wanna-bet'

"I'm telling you bro she is the most rudest person I have ever met, she is about as rude as Shadow maybe even worse" Sonic fumed

Tails then gave a small laugh "okay I don't think she could be that bad"

At that moment the said she-demon witch walked in, and as soon as she saw the duo on the couch she gave them both a hard glare

"Great there's another one of you lot here as well, how many more of you is there" she complained and she gave them an even harder, icier glare before leaving

"I should really speak to Chris about his choice of friends" she mumbled as she left the room

Sonic look at Tails with a dead panned look "you were saying about her"

"Wow she is rude"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and please review and tell me what you think; I will try to update more if I have time during exams.**


End file.
